


November 25, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wincing, Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around his injured daughter.





	November 25, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Wincing, Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around his injured daughter and suffered with her after a villain was defeated.

THE END


End file.
